


Ooooo, Doctor Bones

by newsbypostcard



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Sexual Content, academic conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's second year Academy and Bones has forbidden Jim from attending his academic conference for some inconceivable reason, so Jim has resorted to <em>stealth</em>, which is to say, pretending he knows things about science and wearing a shirt with a collar. (And also digging these wire-framed glasses out of Bones' labmate's office drawer that he thought obscured the fact that he did not spend his days staring into a microscope well enough. Even if they did compel him to speak more nasally. Which in itself was a convincing aspect of his disguise, anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooooo, Doctor Bones

**Author's Note:**

> old ficlet posted to tumblr last year sometime, thought I may as well edit it and move it here!

It's second year Academy and Bones has forbidden Jim from attending his academic conference for some inconceivable reason, so Jim resorts to _stealth_ , which is to say, pretending he knows things about science and wearing a shirt with a collar. (And also digging these wire-framed glasses out of Bones' labmate's office drawer that he thought obscured the fact that he did not spend his days staring into a microscope well enough. Even if they did compel him to speak more nasally. Which in itself was a convincing aspect of his disguise, anyway.)

Jim spends the whole conference in Bones’ orbit, but at a distance. He chooses interest over boredom at the panels Bones attends, and finds he’s actually learning something about cellular nanostimulation, or whatever; he’ll have to hide that knowledge from Bones somehow. A problem for later. In the meantime he hobnobs around snack tables and gives the same memorized speech over and over about his “research” on rebuilding bone density among victims of long-term malnutrition, tells the same canned biology jokes - keeps Bones within his sight and keeping himself out of Bones’ at once.

Jim has a great time. He sees the appeal in academics. Everyone thinks he’s important, and once he acquires some scripts from the presentations he attends he discovers the conversations are unbelievably easy to bullshit. But by day three, he’s bored; he starts brushing people off and instead opts for the risk of edging closer to where Bones is, sipping his coffee out of flimsy paper cups while standing behind plants to hear what he’s talking about. It's the only thing he’s cared about the whole time, anyway, Bones' research, and it's the only thing he hasn’t gotten to do for fear of being discovered.

And Bones – well. Bones is a natural. At once animated and comfortable and – could it be? – _sociable_ at this thing, Jim feels like he’s meeting part of Bones he’s never seen before. Having actual scientific knowledge and not having to bullshit probably helps with the boredom, Jim imagines; and it only takes an hour of furtively darting around into new positions from which to hear Bones better before he figures out that Bones is actually _renowned_ in his field, despite being barely out of graduate school. It’s amazing. And hot. Academic Bones is amazingly hot.

Bones’ actual panel is the worst to sit through. It's right after lunch on the Saturday and it’s atrociously well-attended, but Jim takes it upon himself to hide behind an incomprehensible program all the same. He peers out over the top only occasionally to watch Bones’ gesticulations as he uses a pointer to identify the relevant aspects of the slide displayed on the wall, and, _god_ , Bones is _funny_. He is telling _jokes_. The audience is laughing. It's all a bit over Jim's head, but it’s not beyond him when the jokes are happening, and he stifles a grin with a bit lip behind his program - resists the urge to shove the whole thing into his mouth to get the weird stomach feeling to chill the fuck out.

And it’s after that, predictably, that Jim trips at some point during his next stealth attempt, launching himself headfirst into a ‘colleague’ in osteo…science, the same one who’d been boring Jim with jargon all weekend and that Jim had been forced to endure for long enough as it was - only this time wouldn’t you know that Bones would turn around at the same time as this osteocolleague proclaimed his name, and wouldn't you know that he and Bones would be introduced, and that Jim would have to take Bones' hand and mutter sheepishly 'Doctor Jim Kirk’ to the man who generally held his life in his hands twice weekly on the average.

“Kirk studies Bones,” says the osteocolleague.

“You don’t say,” Bones mutters bitterly.

Jim grins broadly and barely stifles a wailing laugh before excusing himself on the pretense of seeing someone else he knows - only then, once around the corner, Jim _runs_.

But Bones catches him, like he always seems to - pulls him back by the arm and holds Jim still with both hands, one palm planted on his hip and the other gripping furiously at his shoulder. He pulls Jim along with him into the nearest closet, all the while muttering threats into his ear about the extensive consequences of his fradulent research spiel, but then the door is closed and Bones' threats are lost in hitching breaths as Jim shoves his hands beneath his waistband. He whispers in Bones’ ear how hot he was on stage, how hot he's been all weekend, standing there with coffee in one hand and the other waving about while he talked about this shit like it was the best thing he’d ever done, "oh my _god_ Bones, _why_ ," Jim mutters, " _why_ wouldn’t you want me to _see this_ "; and then Bones is muttering too, with Jim's hand around his cock, that he’s seen him sneaking around "all weekend, you idiot, how thick do you think I am, did you really think I didn’t see you tiptoeing around in those ridiculous wireframes like you’re in some damn cartoon-" and Bones' falls silent, holds the back of Jim's neck for dear life, as he thrusts against the rhythm of Jim's hand.

Then Jim says, "Bones, Bones," the sort of mantra he's been thinking all weekend but never saying aloud, and Bones mutters something more, his lips brushing soft against Jim's lips a broken phrase about his illegitimately-acquired glasses; and Jim realizes suddenly that he wouldn’t have told Jim about the conference if he hadn’t wanted him there.

Suddenly, involuntarily, Jim thinks, _Ooooo, Doctor Bones_ , and then he says it, too; and Bones laughs, or sighs, a breath against his skin that then sticks in his throat, and Jim's blood is hot in his cheeks as Bones removes the hand from his dick and gets on his knees.

(At some point in the next five minutes, with Bones' lips coaxing themselves around his cock in the utility closet of the conference hall, Jim figures out that he's getting blown by the hottest, smartest guy at a conference full of hot, smart people; and as he grips his hand tighter in Bones' hair with the rush of the realization, he thinks about how Bones is gonna feel getting blown on the day that Jim makes Captain.)


End file.
